Movie Night
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Steve has been on ice for a long time and needs to play catch up. His fellow Avengers are more than willing to help him. And when it comes to movies they have a friendly debate.
When Steve agreed to move into the Avenger's Tower, though he insisted that he did _not_ need an _entire_ floor, he should have know that his structured and monotonous days were gone. Tony after all is the king of spontaneity and having people there other than Pepper and Happy to shower his affections on, Happy escaping this more often than not, enjoys getting everyone together for random team building exercises. Thankfully for his sanity, Steve is not the only Avenger who needs _some_ stability and structure, Bruce handles the random invitations, visits and loud interruptions well for two weeks and probably could have continued to handle them, if only for Tony, but he lets something slip that the lack of structure was stressful and Tony changed tactics. He posts schedules everywhere for hopeful team building, the over abundance of them suggesting that he _no one_ including himself forgetting. He sets it up to where they have at least on breakfast, lunch and a "field trip" together as a team and puts up a large calendar in the communal kitchen for events to be stenciled in. Steve appreciates the effort Tony puts in to make sure everyone feels included.

He also appreciates that he has more than an empty apartment that serves more as a punching bag graveyard. With a support network he starts the process of 'catching up' with the world. It starts out easily enough. Music and art and history, three things he enjoys immensely. He asks the Avengers for recommendations because they enjoy helping him and he enjoys the insight their suggestions give. Bruce, Natasha and Pepper he trusts with certainty so he doesn't even hesitate to write down their suggestions. Clint's he jots down with slight wariness and Tony's he almost doesn't. But the art the engineer suggests is tasteful and pleasant, art that he later learns were his mother's favorite pieces, the music on the other hand… He does not want to show anybody the booty nor give it to anyone. Steve swells up with pride when Pepper pulls him aside, he has a print of one of Tony's suggestions under his arm, and she tells him about Tony's mother, he takes Tony's admissions as a sign of trust. But then he catches up on art and music and history, this prompts Tony to set up a Movie night, the Avengers agree that Saturday is a good day, though this is only after Tony promises that they will take turns after getting Steve caught up on the important ones.

It's their first Saturday that isn't interrupted by alien invasions, Doom Bots or just plain chaos causing bad guys and Steve pulls out the notebook that he writes down his friends suggestions in. He plans on skipping the amount of days it takes to catch him up so that the others have a chance to watch movies they want.

"What movies do I need to see?" He asks the room. Bruce doesn't look up from the snack he is making, Tony took open concept to the extreme, as he responds.

" _Some Like it Hot._ "

Steve nods and jots it down. Clint grins widely from the perch Tony made just for him when the engineer figured out Clint liked to be up high.

" _Robin Hood_."

No one, not even Thor who is casually reclining on the sofa watching everything with interest, is surprised by this. Tony chuckles lowly and sings a few notes of a song he can't hear.

"Errol Flynn?" Steve asks with a smile. Clint shakes his head.

" _Men in Tights_."

That causes Steve to pause and he looks up at Clint who is grinning like the cat who got the canary. With a cautious nod Steve writes that movie down as well.

"Okay…."

Natasha looks up from her tea, she curled up in an armchair leaning against Darcy, and tilts her head.

" _The Sound of Music_?"

Clint nearly falls off of his perch with the force of his snort.

"I don't know Nat, I think he might object to the singing Nazis."

Steve feels his eyebrows go up as he parrots back:

"Singing Nazis?"

Natasha gives him a serious look and nods, she's never steered him wrong before so that movie goes onto the list. Tony grins widely like a kid.

"In that case we have to watch _Pearl Harbor!_ "

There is a chorus of groans, protests and even a quiet 'boo' from Darcy to greet his statement.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see his head explode?" Tony asks gesturing to Steve, "Cause I kinda do."

That suggestion does _not_ get put on the list and Steve fights the urge to stick his tongue out at Tony. So that is three Saturdays if they do a movie a night that will be dedicated to his education on movies.

"Anything else?"

" _Star Wars_ of course," Darcy says, her focus still finely attuned to her phone. Natasha smiles fondly at the ex-lab assistant though everyone else goes quiet and stares at her. Most of them had forgotten that she actually decided to hang around after Jane and Eric left for New Mexico. She notices the silence and glances up briefly.

"What?"

"Darce, you are a _genius_ ," Clint breathes. Darcy snorts and rolls her eyes fondly, leaning into Natasha. Bruce walks into the room with an actual smile on his face and a bowl of green things in his hands.

"We are in the presence of the last unspoiled adult in the _country_."

Steve highly doubts that but keeps it to himself seeing how happy Bruce looks as he does to sit down. Tony bounces in place, he's standing by the TV, remote in hand waiting for everyone to settle down but his eyes are bright. A normal indicated that the genius was up to no good.

"Oh my god, he doesn't know that Vader is-"

Natasha has him in a choke hold before anyone even knows she has moved. Darcy blinks at the hot cup of tea balancing perilously on her lap before moving it to a safer place. Tony is struggling to breathe and escape the hold.

"Not another syllable," she hisses at the captures billionaire. Tony raises his arms up in surrender and Natasha loosens her hold, though she doesn't let go.

"What in the hell was that about," Tony wheezes once he gets his breath back. She nods toward Bruce, who is looking somewhat green.

"Spoilers make him angry."

The room dissolves into giggles and the tension that had built drains out. Bruce blushes and looks down but doesn't deny the statement. Everyone settles down, making jokes and laughing. After some debating the first movie is put on.

" ** _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"_**


End file.
